Natalie McAllister
Natalie Anabella McAllister is the protagonist and the first girl ever to summon Satan using maxi pads with summoning sigils on them. Since the blood used was "dead" and not fresh, Satan cannot reap her soul and thus is stuck with her until she wills his release. Natalie is a senior in high school. Natalie is popular amongst Heaven and its angels for being the prophecy child. As the prophecy child, she potentially has the ability to influence how things will play out in The End. Appearance Natalie looks her age at 18 years old. She stands at 5'4" and she weighs 120 pounds, giving her a slender body. She typically wears her long wavy ginger hair in a loose ponytail or down her back. She has pale, white skin and a round face. Her eye color is not consistent and often varies between black and shades of green depending on the situation. She wears skin tone lipstick, blush and eyeliner. Natalie has part of Satan's seals tattooed on her shoulders, which she got in an attempt to get him out of his funk ("Matching Scribbles"). Natalie's usual fashion of dress is casual. She is almost always seen wearing form fitting t-shirts and jeans. She has two distinct ear piercings on each ear. Natalie also frequently wears a black headband with a bow on it. Personality An optimistic extrovert, Natalie has a very bubbly personality. She is almost always in a positive and uplifting mood and she tries to bring out the "good" in everyone, including Satan and even Titus. While her strengths lie in her caring, helpful nature, she is often too trusting of other people, which made her emotionally susceptible to the manipulation of Jericho. Natalie has since then learned that not everyone is innately "good". It is also worth noting that Natalie’s mood is typically dictated by the happiness of those around her. Natalie's happiness is commonly mistaken for obliviousness or stupidity. While she is indeed oblivious in the sense that she is sometimes a poor judge of character, she has certainly proven herself to be intelligent. This is seen when she came up with the plan of Satan disguising himself to look like her in front of Michael ("The Prophecy"). Natalie is not easily flustered. She has been caught by a demon with her pants down and feels comfortable changing in front of Satan. History Natalie has grown up in the same city her whole life in California. Her childhood had a rocky start with her mother dying in an automobile accident. Max isolated himself after the death of their mother, hiding in his bedroom and not talking to anyone. Mr. McAllister became an alcoholic, preoccupied with his own grief. This is the root of Natalie's fear of abandonment and discomfort with loneliness. After the accident, Natalie began to get visits from Michael, attempting to lead her down a religious path. Gabriel has also been shown watching over her occasionally. Little did she know that these visits set up a stage for who she would be the rest of her life. About a year after Carla passed, Alex regained his focus on his kids, and soon they became a typical lower middle class family. Natalie grew up receiving her education from a normal mandatory school, where she was an honor role student. Her family is of the Evangelical Christian denomination and she has never had a job. Plot Relationships * Satan - Natalie initially expresses major concern over Satan, but soon after grows to be quite warm towards him. Even if she has somewhat of a friendly bond with him, she will not let him out of her house, much less her room to stop him from getting into various mischief. He will not harm Nat or anyone close to her (as he is under her command), but he will try to put her in an awkward or embarrassing situation to try and have some fun with it. * Michael Panagakos - Before Natalie became close with Satan, Michael was her best friend for a long time and they have a lot of history between them. They appear to trust each other, but they hide a lot from each other. While Michael is hiding his crush on Natalie, Natalie is hiding "Stan's" real identity. As Satan and Natalie grow closer, Michael is seen more sparsely. The last time the two are seen together is when Natalie meets Jericho, about three months before Michael finds out Natalie's secret regarding Satan. Upon finding out that Natalie has been lying to him about "Stan", Michael has distanced himself from her. It is unknown whether the two are still friends according to Sick. * Alex McAllister - She and her father used to be very close and share very good family ties. While they still love and care about each other, they are a lot less close than they used to be with Natalie hanging out with Satan everyday. They are very rarely seen fighting, but two people never fighting can be considered unhealthy: A delusion of success since fighting often reveals greater, unacknowledged truths. Even after Natalie sees that Alex has relapsed back into his alcoholism, she ceases to confront him and she prioritizes her and Satan's trip to Las Vegas instead ("Got to Meet Someone Like You"). Trivia *When Natalie was in middle school, she tried to jump out and scare Max as a prank. In his shock, he pushed her away before falling down himself. Natalie broke her wrist when she hit the ground. *Natalie has one physical disability: A bad shoulder from softball. *One of Natalie's greatest minor accomplishments is never losing a softball tournament. *Natalie cannot ride a bike. *Natalie almost failed the 6th grade. *Natalie is exceptionally bad at cooking ("Natalie the Chef"). *Natalie does not have her driver's license ("Owe You Big"). Gallery Category:Characters Category:Contractors Category:Females Category:Humans